


Bulan Kindergarten

by kinoicecups



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoicecups/pseuds/kinoicecups
Summary: TK Bulan Chapter Final! Kali ini giliran Hajime dan You. / "Hoho, kalo lame-lame gini enaknya maen petak umpet!" / "Cuit tuh yang gimana ya? Lui lupa." "Yang gini gini loh luiii." "Oh…" / Bagaimana Hajime dan You ngurusin rekan-rekannya dalam bentuk bocah? Dan akankah mereka berhasil pulang? Selamat membaca!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Nyasar Lagi

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Tsukino Productions  
> Characters: Hajime, You, Shiki, Eichi, Kouki, Ren  
> Warning(s): OOC, Gaje, Bocah overload
> 
> Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan fic yang ga jauh beda sama dua fic lainnya, masih sama gajenya, tapi kali ini saya coba untuk bikin multichap, biar ada aja yang harus ditulis ahay. Langsung saja selamat membaca!

**Chapter 1: Nyasar lagi**

* * *

“Apa lagi nih??” You kesel ketika sadar dirinya lagi-lagi kebawa ke dunia isekai.

Seingatnya, ia sedang duduk-duduk santai bersama yang lain main pubg, terus Shun dateng bawa tongkat, “Gaes ada yang mau kutunjukkin!”

Kemudian tanpa sengaja Shun jatoh, ketendang Arata yang lagi guling-guling di lantai, seketika asap tiba-tiba mengepul di sekitar mereka.

Itulah yang terakhir You ingat.

“Capek gue idup begini mulu,” You komplain, Growth buka slot gak? Mau pindah aja, batinnya.

“Yang jadi pertanyaannya,” You menoleh begitu mendengar Hajime di sebelahnya, “Kenapa cuma ada kita doang disini?”

Bukan hanya Hajime, You melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Shiki, Eichi, Kouki, dan Ren ikut keseret bareng. Mereka berada di suatu halaman rumah, dimana terdapat beberapa permainan anak seperti ayunan, perosotan, zona outbond kecil-kecilan, jungkat-jungkit, dan lain-lain.

Lagi dipenuhi nuansa kebingungan, terdengar suara risuh dari dalam rumah tersebut.

“Serius nanya, kita dimana sih?” Eichi ikut panik, masih gak paham cara kerja agensinya ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, keenam pria tersebut menatap sedikit ke bawah karena yang muncul adalah sosok anak kecil, rambutnya jabrik dan pipi tembem, dengan polosnya anak itu menatap Hajime, "PAK JIME, KOI BELANTEM LAGI AMA ALATA."

"KAI???" semua kaget termasuk si kecil Kai, "K-KENAPA TELIAK?"

Hajime dan You yang udah lumayan terbiasa segera beradaptasi, Hajime menjawab dan mendekati chibi Kai, "Iya, Kai, sebentar ya... Shun mana?"

"Chun ada di dalem."

"...Shun."

"Chun."

"Ssssshuuun."

"Chuuuunn."

Melihat Hajime lagi gemes sama Kai, You mengajak yang lain berkumpul melingkar hendak menjelaskan sedikit, "Gaes, kayaknya kita nyasar jadi guru tk."

"Hah??" sedikit terlambat untuk kaget sebenarnya, Shiki dengan dramatis mulai menyadari apron ungu yang dia kenakan dengan nametag bertuliskan "Pak Shiki".

"Gue...gue harus begimane??" ucapnya lebay, Ren juga panik, "A-aku gak pinter ngurusin anak-anak..."

Eichi kaget juga tapi cuma sebentar, Kouki juga, mereka malah greget pengen liat rekan satu unit jadi anak tk, Eichi cek kantong, ternyata hapenya masih ada, "YOK CAPCUS KITA MASOK!"

* * *

"Whaat???" kamera zoom in ke muka keenam pemuda tersebut, di depan mereka berkumpul muka-muka familiar, tapi versi bocah, Shiki dengan tatapan horor melirik ke arah Nozomu yang lagi ingusan.

"Gak usah sok jijik lu Shiki, kek dulunya ga gitu juga," You menertawakan si bapak, Shiki menatap balik masih dengan tatapan horor.

Di sisi lain, Hajime tengah mendamaikan Koi dan Arata yang masih berantem, alasannya, Arata ngelamun dipikir rambutnya Koi tuh gulali jadi ditarik-tarik ya Koi marah lah.

"Olang aku ga cengaja kok lagian kan emang milip!!" Arata melakukan pembelaan, tapi Koi masih mewek minta peluk Hajime, "Hueee...lambut Koi dicalik-calik pa jimeee...hueeeee..."

Sementara itu, Eichi udah berpose bak fotografer memotret setiiiiiiiiiiiiap anak yang ia liat, bukan cuma QUELL doang, "Astagaaaaaa uwu banget, sini sini hayo liat sini, senyum, yak satu dua tiga! Oke bagoos!! Lagee satu dua tiiiga! Oke sip sekali!"

Ren, greget liat Nozomu ingusan ya cari tisu buat ngelap tuh ingus.

"You, liat Kouki deh," Shiki nepuk pundak You yang lagi mencari-cari Shun, You menoleh ke arah Kouki, ia sedang ditatap chibi Growth dengan mata berbinar-binar, pada antri minta gendong, "Waduh serem juga ya, kek pemujaan gitu."

Namun mata You dengan gesit kemudian menemukan buntelan putih, tanpa susah-susah dia menarik baju si putih dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan, "Coy, jelasin gak lo."

"Oya oya, You!" Shun maen pencet idung You, "Tulunin dulu coba, aku jelasin."

"Eh, bisa ngomong huruf S," Shiki malah salah fokus, "Kai tadi ga bisa."

"Iya dong, aku kan hebat," Shun dengan bangga malah jawab balik.

Melihat You menggendong buntelan putih bagai teru-teru bozu, yang lain juga ikut berkumpul, kecuali Kouki karena dia masih kejebak pada minta gendong, antriannya nambah ada Sora dan Rui, sementara Eichi ikutan ya cuma buat foto si raja setan versi mungil.

"Jadi giniーah, ada Ajimeee..." Shun malah belok, entah kenapa Hajime merasa jadi oppa korea dengar Shun manggil gitu, eits tapi You dengan gesit memegang pipi Shun buat diputer lagi ke dia, "Jelasin gak lo?"

"Hya hya shabal ih (iya iya sabar ih)," Shun nabok tangan You tanpa tenaga, untuk pertama kalinya Hajime nganggep Shun uwu.

"Jadi gini, sepeti yang kalian tau, kita tesesat di suatu tempat di dimensi lain dimana kalian jadi gulu teka dan kami jadi anak kecil, tapi ini cuma beltahan sampe sehali doang kok, besok kita bakal balik lagi, sangup kan?"

"Sanggup kali, bukan sangup, lagian dengan entengnya lu bilang begitu," Shiki bergumam, Ren yang gak tau harus apa malah meluk lengan Eichi, "Jadi kita harus ngurusin mereka satu hari full nih??"

"Iya, Len-kyun benalll," Shun bocah kasih jempol, "Telus, masalah lainnya, aku ga bakal bisa beltahan lama ngobol gini sama kalian, nanti aku bakal kayak anak kecil juga."

"Lu jangan bohong Shun, padahal maksudnya emang mau jadi anak kecil kan?" kali ini Hajime yang komen, Shun kemudian menatapnya dengan puppy eyes, "Ih, ga ada aku boong loh Ajime, emang beneー"

Shun tiba-tiba berhenti ngomong, membuat yang lain kaget, mukanya tiba-tiba terlihat kebingungan menatap para pemuda di depannya, "Pak gulu kenapa?"

"Anj-" You yang pengen bersumpah serapah disumpel mulutnya oleh Eichi, "Ga boleh depan anak kecil!"

"Beneran jadi bocah..." Ren bersuara pelan, Shiki memejamkan mata, berusaha istigfar, tiba-tiba dia ngerasa sakaw pengen minum kopi.

"Ga ada pilihan lain nih," Hajime berdiri dan menatap rekannya, baik yang bocah di luar maupun bocah di dalam (?), "Semangat gaes."

Kou yang pengen nimbrung tapi masih kejebak di lautan bocah, berpikir di dalam hati, "Ini keknya playground bayi deh, bukan tk..."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!! Stay tuned for more!!


	2. Rumah-rumahan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petualangan para talent Tsukipro di TK Bulan masih berlanjut! | "Cikiii, cikiiii... Bangun nak, calapan!" Shiki pengen banget nabok Eichi dan You yang ketawa lagi dari kejauhan, dia kemudian ngadu ke Rikka, "Ma―eh Pak, Shiki diketawain anak tetangga..." Ada apa gerangan??? [Warnings: gaje, bocah overload] [SolidS edition]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukino Production  
> Characters: SolidS-centered  
> Warnings: gaje, receh, bocah overload
> 
> Chapter 2 finally here~!! Bagaimana seorang Takamura Shiki mengurus sosok kecil dari rekan-rekannya di SolidS?? Simak di bawah ini!! Selamat membaca!!

Shiki dengan lemas menoleh ke arah SolidS, ada chibi Tsubasa, Dai, dan Rikka yang menatapnya bingung, "Belom apa-apa gue udah capek..."

Ia mendekat dan duduk menghadap ketiga anak tersebut, dengan serius ia bicara, "Denger gengsーeh, anak-anak."

SolidS diem aja.

"Gue kagak ngerti apa-apa tentang bocah, jadi jangan banyak tingkah ya, paham gak?"

"Ih kacal banget mulutnya pak ciki ah!" Tsubasa komen sambil nabok paha Shiki, Rikka sama Dai mulai berkaca-kaca, bikin Tsubasa tambah marah, "Tuh kan, meleka jadinya cedih!"

"Lah apa salah gue??" Shiki bingung, bentar lagi darah tinggi nih.

"Ki-kita kan anak baik loh pak ciki, huee..." Rikka akhirnya nangis beneran, Dai juga meneteskan air mata tapi tidak bersuara.

Entah kenapa Shiki mulai merasa bersalah, gak pernah-pernah dia liat Rikka atau Dai nangis begitu kecuali pas mereka maen sinetron, "I-iya iya maaf ya, tapi kalau Pak Shiki gak bisa apa-apa maklumin ya..."

"Okeeee... celahkan aja cama Lika," Rikka berenti nangis gitu aja, tapi mukanya masih basah gegara airmata, _Lika? Malika maksudnya?_ Shiki malah inget iklan.

Sementara itu Tsubasa berinisiatif minta tisu sama Ren demi kedua temannya, aww...

"Pa Len minta ticu, Daichan cama Lika abis dibikin nangis cama pak ciki!"

"Eh?" Ren bingung denger Tsubasa bisa ngomong S tapi ga bisa juga, lagi-lagi salfok kesitu kan, untung aja gak sampe ketuker ngasih tisu yang baru sama yang bekas Nozomu.

Terdengar pula You dan Eichi cekikikan dari kubu masing-masing, menertawakan Shiki yang lemah juga sama anak-anak, "Apa kalian liat-liat??"

Tangan dengan gesit hendak melempar mobil-mobilan, malah dicegah oleh Dai, "Pak ciki, itu punya Dai."

Shiki hampir jantungan melihat ke-uwu-an Dai, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Eichi, bukan mau ngelempar barang, tapi rekues, "Eichi gue nitip foto ya."

"Hahaha, siap pak ciki!" meski kesannya ngejek, Shiki udah ga peduli lagi, ia mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Dai dan yang lain.

"...Terus gue mesti ngapain nih?"

"Pak ciki ikut kita maen aja ayoo..." Tsubasa dengan kuat narik-narik apron Shiki, sampe rasanya leher dia kecekik tali apron, "Sabar, sabar, Tsub, kecil-kecil tenaga lu kuat juga ya."

"Maen apa nih?" Dai noleh ke Tsubasa dan Rikka, lucu juga liat mereka bertiga ngumpul diskusi serius, padahal cuma rencana main doang.

"Lumah-lumahan!"

"Kalokean!"

Mereka berempat saling liat, terutama Tsubasa dan Rikka, yang idenya ternyata tabrakan.

"Ih nyanyi telus Cubaca pita cualanya apa ga capek," Rikka menggerutu, entah dari mana dia belajar kata 'pita suara', Tsubasa menggeleng, dia yang udah pegang mic plastik mengarahkannya pada Rikka, "Lika maenannya juga itu itu aja, apa ga bocen, kalo nyanyi kan bica ganti-ganti, bica nyuluh pak ciki joget, gamau liat apa."

"Waduh."

Begitu mendengar usulan Tsubasa, Shiki buru-buru mau melerai, namun ia digantikan dengan Dai yang menepuk kepala kedua temannya, "Diabung aja maen lumah-lumahannya ada yang jadi penyanyi."

"Hoo... Anak gue pinter..." inner Shiki seketika bangga, dia membayangkan sepertinya Dai cocok buat iklan produk susu bubuk Morimangga.

Namun dari kejauhan nampak yang lain kecewa ga jadi liat Shiki joget.

"Oce, belalti aku jadi penyanyi ya!" Tsubasa mengangkat tangan mungilnya, kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah Shiki, "Pak ciki udah pasti bapaknya!"

"Eh, gitu mulu peran hidup gue..."

"Ga mau! Pak ciki jadi anaknya aja, Lika jadi bapaknya!" Shiki kaget, tidak menyangka Rikka pengen ngangkat dia jadi anaknya (bukan pak bukan, maen doang), "Dai jadi apa?"

"Dai mau jadi pulici," dengan polosnya Dai menjawab, membuat Shiki mikir, situasi apa yang akan mempertemukan mereka dengan penyanyi dan polisi.

"Aku mo ikutan dong! Ikutan!" tiba-tiba ada makhluk lain nyempil di tengah-tengah SolidS, melihat sosoknya, Shiki seketika noleh ke arah Hajime, "Pak Jime, anaknya pak."

Hajime tepok jidat begitu menyadari anaknya kurang satu, tapi Arata udah mendekati Tsubasa duluan, "Aku juga mau jadi penyanyi, nih aku bawa tambolin."

 _Arata bawa tamborin mini, Tsubasa bawa mic plastik, duo pelawak macam apa ini_ , batin Shiki.

* * *

"Cikiii, cikiiii... Bangun nak, calapan!" Shiki pengen banget nabok Eichi dan You yang ketawa lagi dari kejauhan, (sebenarnya Ren, Kouki, sama Hajime juga, tapi gak kedengeran) dia kemudian ngadu ke Rikka, "Ma―eh Pak, Shiki diketawain anak tetangga..."

"Eh, kalian, ngetawain anak olang, nanti caya lapol pulici lo, pelbuatan tidak menyenankan!" Rikka sok paham, dia menunjuk ke arah Eichi dan You dengan spatula plastik warna pink, ceritanya ngancem.

Kemudian datanglah Dai naek sepeda roda tiga, lengkap dengan HT plastik ditaroh di keranjang depan, "Celamat pagi, Pa Lika, ada apa ya?"

"Pak, itu ada yang ngetawain anak caya!" Rikka memanas, Shiki juga ikut memanas melihat akting kedua rekannya.

"Bial caya kaci pelingatan! Ninuninuninu!" Pergilah Dai mengayuh sepeda ke arah Eichi dan You yang sama-sama gemes, Eichi dengan gesit mengambil hapenya dan mulai mengabadikan momen tersebut, "Pak Polisi Dai lucu banget!!"

"Eichi pinter banget lu ah! Suka gue!"

"Maaf hati saya udah buat QUELL pak Ciki."

"Elah..."

"Maaf ya ciki," tiba-tiba Rikka jadi dramatis, pura-pura menyeka airmata, "Ini kalena kita gapunya mama, makanya kamu diejek yang lain."

"Wah drama banget," tanpa sadar Shiki komen, kemudian terdengar suara Tsubasa, "PAGI! Oh, Dek ciki udah bangun juga telnyata!"

"Lah gue adek lu??" Shiki komen lagi, mendengar itu Tsubasa nabok pahanya lagi, "Kacal banget mulutnya cama kakak sendili!"

"Udah udah ga uca belantem! Capek bapak liatnya!" Rikka lagi-lagi akting sedih, wah berbakat dari kecil nih, "Cepet calapan!"

Kedua kakak adek tersebut akhirnya mengalah dan pura-pura mengunyah entah apa yang ditaruh Rikka di atas piring, ada apel, ada miniatur ayam, ada t-rex, ada ban, dan benda-benda kecil lainnya.

"Oh iya, pak, aku hali ini mo manggung cama temen, nonton yak!" Tepat setelah Tsubasa ngomong, terlihat Arata akting lagi mencet bel rumah, "Teeet!"

"Oh itu dia temen band aku!"

"Celamat pagi, caya Hatboken Led! Mucici!" Arata udah pake kacamata item entah nemu di mana, terdengar lagi-lagi Hajime, dan chibi Aoi nepok jidat.

" _Heartbroken Red_ sama Musisi kali dek, astaga sulit ya hidup ini tanpa huruf S," Shiki komen lagi, tanpa ia sadari ternyata Arata denger, "Eh, dak dek dak dek, caya lebih tua dali kamu loh."

"Oke, waktunya kita belangkat, ci yu!" Tsubasa lambai-lambai dan pergi bersama Arata, Shiki sekilas melihat juga ke arah Dai yang malah nyasar ke tempat Kouki, ternyata Mamoru main nyempil aja jadi tukang sayur.

"Pak Dai ini sayulnya masih segel loh," Mamoru menawarkan barang dagangan, semua sosok guru noleh ke dia, "Bisa huruf S!"

"Wah, kalo daging ada ga?" Dai bertanya, terlihat di keranjang sepedanya sekarang udah nambah boneka tupai warna biru abis dapet dari Eichi, katanya buat jadi maskot kepolisian, padahal aslinya ya buat properti foto.

"Kalo daging lagi disiapin Lyota-kun," _ya elah Lyota,_ Shiki hampir tertawa, tapi ga jadi begitu liat Ryota banting-banting miniatur sapi di tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau plastik, pemandangan yang menyeramkan.

"Cikiii, ayo acala Cubasa udah mau mulai," Perhatiannya kembali ke Rikka, yang menunjuk ke arah Tsubasa dan Arata yang udah pose siap dengan mic plastik dan tamborin mini.

"Nyanyi apa nih?" tanya Tsubasa ke Arata, yang dibalas dengan kalem tapi tetep bocah, "Yang mudah ajalah."

"Dangdut dangdut!" You rekues, melihatnya Hajime bales yang lebih aman, "Lagu anak-anak aja yang gampang!"

"Oh, oke kalo pak jime yang ngomong," Arata dan Tsubasa seketika nurut, tapi mereka kembali bertanya ke audiens, "Ada yang mau lekues?"

"Kakaktua!"

"Balonku!"

"Lagu s*nchan!"

"Dolaemon!"

"Tayo!"

"Letitgo!"

Makin lama rekuesnya makin aneh, Eichi dengan jiwa membara berusaha mencari solusi, "Bintang kecil aja!"

"Tapi kan lagunya celow pak eichi!" Tsubasa komplen, Arata juga sedikit membunyikan tamborinnya minta diperhatikan, "Ya kalian nyanyinya versi rock!"

"Oh boleh juga!" akhirnya Tsubasa dan Arata setuju.

"Bintang keciiil! Di langit yang biluuuu!" Arata joget dan memainkan tamborinnya tidak seirama dengan suara Tsubasa, "Amat banyak―CEMUANYAAA!"

"MENGHIAS ANGKACAAA!!" yang nonton pada bales, akhirnya semua ikut nyanyi, termasuk sosok guru yang pada sibuk ngerekam.

"Horimiya Eichi, kembali menyelamatkan hari," Eichi berbangga hati, namun Ren yang sudah ada di sebelahnya nanya, "...Kira-kira, bakal begini seharian gak ya? Aku suka curiga kalo lancar-lancar gini aja."

"NINUNINUNINU!" tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara sirine, eh, suara Dai, kali ini lebih keras, ternyata Dai baru ngerekrut dua anak baru yaitu Soushi dan Iku, mereka berjalan mendekati Shiki dan mengarahkan pistol air ke arahnya, "Kami pulici, Anda cudah dikepung!"

"Cikiii??!" teriak Rikka dan Tsubasa dramatis, "Apa yang teljadi, Nak (Dek)???"

"Salah gue apa???" Shiki kembali bingung, padahal situasi lagi adem ayem, udah _plot twist_ aja.

Shiki hanya bisa berharap permainan rumah-rumahan ini segera berakhir dan teman-temannya berinisiatif membantunya.

Meskipun keknya ga ada yang peduli sih.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya??? Apakah semua akan lancar-lancar saja seperti harapan Ren?? Stay tuned!!!
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! *salim*


	3. Waktunya Makan Siang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for lunch dari kubu ALIVE! | "Ayo anak-anak, rapikan barisannyaaa, kita cuci tangan dulu yaaa," Eichi memberi komando, makin lama jiwa guru tk-nya makin keluar, Ren nurut aja sambil ngajakin SOARA, "A-ayo, anak-anak ikutin kata Pak Eichi." Namun tiba-tiba si kecil Sora meraih apron Ren, membuatnya bergumam dalam hati, ini nih, ini dia adegan yang tadi ditunggu-tunggu... [Warnings: gaje, ooc, garing, bocah overload]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ akhirnya up setelah lumayan lama terlupakan, haha... chapter kali ini lebih ringan biar merekanya ga chaos mulu wwww, kali ini lebih banyak fokus ke ALIVE, bakal garing dan gaje seperti biasa tapi selamat membaca!

**Chapter 3: Waktunya Makan Siang!**

  
_Guuuu~_  
  
Terdengar bunyi lain di tengah-tengah "konser"nya Tsubasa dan Arata, Ren otomatis menoleh ke Nozomu yang memegangi perut kecilnya, si anak juga noleh, " Pa len Nojomu lapeer~!"  
  
"Eh? Ah i-iya iya!" Ren kelabakan, dia kemudian kembali menoleh ke Eichi, "G-gimana ini?"  
  
"Iya ya, ini udah jam makan siang!" Eichi melihat jam dinding berbentuk kodok yang menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang sedikit, Kouki juga menyadari hal itu dan menatap ke anak-anak, "Kalian bawa bekal gak?"  
  
"Bawaaaa!" Semua anak mengangkat tangan, _giliran sama Kouki aja semua nurut_ , batin Shiki.  
  
"Pak Kou, yang ga bawa tuh kita," You ikut tunjuk tangan, laper juga euy.  
  
"Oh iya ya, ya udah sementara anak-anak pada makan, aku masakin sesuatu deh buat kita, yang gampang aja biar cepet," Kouki berdiri dan tersenyum, membuat yang lain tiba-tiba silau melihatnya, tapi baru berapa langkah udah denger suara isak tangis, ternyata Growth pada mewek ditinggal, "Pak Koooooou... Hueeee..."  
  
"E-eh? Jangan nangis, cuma ditinggal masak sebentar kok, kalian nurut sama Pak Ren dan yang lain ya, janji ga bakal lama."  
  
"Hueeee..."  
  
Hajime yang (tidak biasanya) penyabar akhirnya menoleh ke six gravity, "Anak-anak, bapak tinggal masak dulu ya, gapapa kan?"  
  
"Iya pak jimeee," Haru, Aoi, Arata, kompak menjawab, cuma Kakeru sama Koi aja yang jawabnya agak berkaca-kaca, "Ya udah, Kou, biar gue aja yang masak, lu jagain anak-anak."  
  
"Eh, beneran nih?"  
  
"Iya, daripada mereka nangis malah nanti ga mau makan, dan kalian, ga usah kecewa Kouki ga jadi masak," Hajime diem-diem ngelirik ke yang lain, nge-kode para guru yang tadinya udah seneng dimasakin Kouki.  
  
"G-gapapa asal makan," You dengan takut menjawab.  
  
Beranjaklah Hajime ke belakang, mencari-cari apa yang bisa dimasak di dapur, dan ternyata ia menemukan beberapa bahan sudah tersedia, "Kare, ramen, apa omurice ya... Kare agak lama, ramen cepet sih, eh tapi ga enak juga makan ramen depan anak kecil, ya udah deh omurice."  
  


* * *

"Ayo anak-anak, rapikan barisannyaaa, kita cuci tangan dulu yaaa," Eichi memberi komando, makin lama jiwa guru tk-nya makin keluar, Ren nurut aja sambil ngajakin SOARA, "A-ayo, anak-anak ikutin kata Pak Eichi."  
  
Namun tiba-tiba si kecil Sora meraih apron Ren, membuatnya bergumam dalam hati, _ini nih, ini dia adegan yang tadi ditunggu-tunggu..._  
  
"Pa leeen, Cola mau pipis," _Cola? C*ca cola?_ Ren malah kepikir produk kayak Shiki tadi, namun kemudian dua anak lain mendekat, Mori dan Soushi.  
  
"Pa len, bial Moli aja yang nemenin Sola."  
  
"Ga usah, aku aja yang nemenin, Moli lanjut aja makan siang."  
  
 _Bisa ngomong S!_ Eh Ren salfok lagi, ia bingung melihat duo senpai-nya rebutan ingin nemenin Sora ke toilet, apakah niatnya ingin membantu Ren atau pdkt ke Sora dengan cara nemenin ke toilet, atau malah pdkt ke Mori dengan ngingetin dia makan, _who knows._  
  
"Ga ucah, Cola minta temenin pa len aja, kan malu kalo cama kalian," Sora tetep memilih Ren dan membujuknya, "Gapapa pa len, Cola bica cendili, tapi ke cananya temenin, jagain pintu."  
  
Ren menghela napas lega, kalo diminta cebokin, itu yang mengerikan, masa cebokin senpai sendiri, nanti malu pas ketemu yang versi dewasa, bayangin Ren bilang "Sora-senpai, aku pernah nyebokin senpai loh pas kecil!" bisa-bisa Sora shock berat.  
  
Maka, keluarlah Ren dan Sora dari barisan, ngomong dulu sama Kouki mau ke wc.  
  
Setelah mereka cuci tangan, tempat duduk dirapikan sedemikian rupa, kotak makan warna warni udah berjejer di atas meja, Sora dan Ren udah balik dari wc (Sora sudah diingatkan buat cuci tangan), mereka pun siap untuk makan bersama dan menatap pak guru menunggu instruksi.  
  
Melihat Kakeru, Ken, dan Ichiru udah mau curi _start_ , Eichi kembali bersuara, "Anak-anak, doa dulu yaaaa... Berdoa mulaaai..."  
  
Setelah berdoa, Ken yang masih ileran, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "CELAMAT MAKAAN!"  
  
"CELAMAT MAKAAAAN!"  
  
Melihat dan mencium aroma makanan yang enak-enak (apalagi Shun yang bawa bento berkualitas di atas nasinya aja ada taburan emas), beberapa guru yang udah pada laper mulai ngelirik kesana kemari, mencari mangsa siapa tau ada yang baik hati mau memberi.  
  
"Pa ciki ga makan?" _sasuga Rikka_ , Shiki cengegesan doang, sok jual mahal, "Hehe, nanti, nunggu Pak Jime."  
  
"Pa ciki mau baco? Ini Lika ada baco," Rikka mengangkat baso yang ditusuk pake tusuk gigi ke arah Shiki, hoho tentu, ini bukan soal laper, tapi Shiki tidak akan menolak gratisan.  
  
Di sisi lain, You juga ditawarin, kali ini oleh Yoru, "Pa yo, Yolu ada kalaage nih buat pa yo."  
  
"Ah, eh, makasih ya Yoru."  
  
"Ini sekalian blokoli, Pa yo ga boleh ga makan sayul!"  
  
"Eh?" You seketika _deja vu_ dengan sosok Yoru yang sekarang.  
  
Sementara itu, Shiki bersenandung dari jauh, "Hey pa yo, hey pa yo, dia bis kecil tamak!"  
  
You kalem aja, tapi diem-diem udah nyumpahin dalem ati.  
  
Eichi juga ditawarin, sama Shu.  
  
"Pak Eichi laper? Makan aja bekalnya Shu, Shu lagi puasa, apa mau disuapin?" Shu ngeles, bisa aja kamu nak mencari celah buat modus.  
  
Serupa namun tak sama, hal itu juga terjadi dengan Kouki, "Pa Kou cuapin Lyota!"  
  
"Cuapin Mamo!"  
  
"Cuapin Ken!"  
  
Ren juga ditawarin, sama Mori, Sou, dan Sora berbarengan, "Pa len mau?"  
  
Nozomu yang melihat teman-temannya pada nawarin, gamau ketinggal buat ikutan, "N-Nojomu juga!"  
  
Ren ketawa aja lihat mereka mengarahkan kotak bekal padanya, rasanya kayak lagi di acara master sep, dan disuruh nyicip satu-satu, "Ga usah, kalian makan aja."  
  
"Moli, kamu lanjut aja makan, bial pak len makan punya aku."  
  
"Sou aja yang makan, Sola juga makan, bial Moli yang bagi sama pak len."  
  
"Eh, ya pa len makan cama Cola dong! Kalian makan aja!"  
  
Sedangkan Nozomu antara tega ga tega mau melepas bentonya, tapi tetep nawarin, "Pa len mau punya Nojomu?"  
  
"Udah kalian makan aja," malah Kouki yang menjawab, masih sambil nyuapin growth yang duduk berjejer bertiga, tapi ia menunjuk ke arah lain dengan sendok, "Tuh Pak Hajime udah selesai, jadi Pak Len-eh Pak Ren bisa makan."  
  
"Okee!" duh terharu Ren jadinya mereka masih caring sama dia seperti biasa, tapi ya malu juga sampe ditawarin makan sama anak kecil.  
  
Hajime, dengan muka stoic, masih mengenakan apron, kali ini memegang beberapa piring di tangannya bagaikan uda rumah makan padang, "Yok gaes makan."

* * *

Para guru menyempatkan diri buat makan bareng, tapi Ren yang baru nyuap beberapa sendok, melihat dua kepala kecil di belakangnya ngintip, mereka berdua berbisik tapi tetep aja kedengeran.  
  
"Cola, pa len makan omulais."  
  
"Eh, jomu, ga boleh itu punya pa len, kamu kan dah makan."  
  
"Tapi Nojomu maci bica makan."  
  
"Bukan gicu macudnya."  
  
"...Nozomu mau?" akhirnya Ren nawarin, hampir aja ketawa lagi begitu liat Sora mulai sirik, "Senpa-eh maksudnya Sora juga mau?"  
  
"M-mau," Sora mengangguk malu, dan Nozomu udah buka mulut, ya terpaksa deh Ren berbagi dengan dua anak itu.  
  
 _Meanwhile_ , dia juga melirik dua anak lainnya, ia melihat Soushi yang makannya berantakan kayak anak kecil (ya emang), terus Mori yang sadar akhirnya ambil tisu buat lap sisi mulutnya Sou yang belepotan, hampir Ren mau ngomong eciyee tapi ga jadi.  
  
Kouki, di sisi lain, ga diminta-minta sih, tapi tetep disamperin sama ketiga rekannya, "A-ada apa? Kok pada liatin Pak Kouki?"  
  
Ketiganya menggeleng, terus ekspresi Ryota berubah, dia menoleh ke kedua temannya dan tangannya melambai seakan mengingat sesuatu, "Eh eh, kita belom ngomong cama pak kou!"  
  
"Oh iya," keduanya sadar, Kouki ya melongo doang sebelum ketiganya serentak teriak, "Makacih pak koooou!"  
  
Jleb, ada panah cinta menusuk Kouki, "S-sama-sama... Kalian udah cuci tangan?"  
  
"Belooom..." Ryota menjawab dengan polos sambil angkat tangan, "Kan nunggu pa kou!"  
  
"Nunggu pa kou!" Mamoru ikutan, kali ini sambil angkat pot kaktus (?).  
  
"Tangan Ken ga bau kok!" Ken mengendus tangannya sendiri, baru kemudian ikut angkat tangan.  
  
"Ohiya, Lyota punya ide baguz!"  
  
"Apa tu??" Mamoru dan Ken akting seakan mereka penasaran.  
  
"Gantian kita cuapin Pa Kou!"  
  
"Ooooh!"  
  
"Yeee!"  
  
Kouki bahagia sih liat rekannya pada kompak, tapi inget mereka tadi belom cuci tangan, apalagi Ken udah siap mau ambil omeletnya pake tangan kosong, "Ken duluan ya!"  
  
"Eh eh eh, cuci tangannya dulu loh," Kouki segera mengingatkan, dia kan ga tau Ken abis merayap dimana dan ngapain aja, ya meskipun tadi dia yang nyuapin sih...  
  
"Eeeh?" Ken nampak bingung, dan males, tapi Kouki melanjutkan, "Tadi kan Pak Kouki juga cuci tangan dulu sebelum nyuapin kalian."  
  
"Eh iya ya..." ketiganya kompak auto percaya kalo udah 'Pak Kouki juga', Ken, Ryota, dan Mamo akhirnya sama-sama pergi mencuci tangan sambil gandengan (padahal tangannya kotor), tak lupa Kouki (dan Eichi) mengabadikan momen tersebut.  
  
"Oke! Udah, Ken duluan nyuapin kan!" Ken datang duluan meninggalkan kedua temannya.  
  
"Lah kok kamu basah muka sama lengannya juga?"  
  
"Hehe... Ken bukan cuma belsih, tapi cuci kalna wuduk!" Ken dengan bangga mengumumkan, suci kali dek bukan cuci... Itupun kalo urutan wudhunya bener.  
  
"Ken! Kamu ga pake sabun cuci tangannya?" Mamoru menghampiri, disusul Ryota yang masih mengeringkan tangannya dengan saputangan berwarna pink.  
  
"Eh? Tapi Ken udah wuduk."  
  
"Kan gak gitu looh," Mamoru mengingatkan, tumben dia juga bener.  
  
Kouki, dan para guru yang melihatnya pun nabok jidat serentak, tapi mereka berpikir,  
  
Setidaknya situasi makan siang mereka berjalan tentram tanpa gangguan layaknya tk pada umumnya.  
  
Tapi, apakah ketrentraman ini akan terus berlanjut?  
  
"Temen-temeeeen, mao-cama bawa kue apa ada yang mau?"  
  
"OOOOH!"  
  
Para guru mulai menatap satu sama lain dengan tatatap horror, "WAIT!"  
  
 **To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah situasi akan adem-adem saja? Stay tuned!!
> 
> Dan terima kasih sudah membaca! *bows*


	4. Tidur Siang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUELL time! Mari kita lihat bagaimana QUELL best mom ngurusin rekan-rekannya versi chibi! | Setelah makan, waktunya tidur siaaaang. "Pa eci, Pa eci." | "Iya kenapa nak?-Eh maksudnya Icchi." | "Kami mo minta bacain buku." | "Lu ga pernah tk pak?" You nyindir, Shiki bales balik, "Sorry, gue homeschooling (tapi boong)." | Kouki dengan senyum healing ngajak yang lain tiduran, kasian, beban pikirannya pada nambah gara-gara nyasar ke sini. [OOC, garing, gaje, bocah overload]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 updated!!! Lagi-lagi memakan waktu yang lumayan lama wwww tambah ga jelas nih. Kali ini ceritanya berfokus ke QUELL dan next chapter mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir berfokus pada final boss, Tsukiuta! Masih garing, gaje, dan OOC, tapi selamat membaca!

**Tk bulan chapter 4: Tidur Siang**

.  
  
"Fyuh... kenyaaang," Kakeru menepuk perutnya, inget sebelumnya Maou-sama nawarin kue? Ternyata cuma _muffin_ biasa, dasar gurunya aja yang parnoan.

"Oke anak-anak, setelah makan, waktunya tidur siang, tapi jangan lupa cuci tangan dan sikat gigi," Hajime memberi titah, tentu semua nurut, kecuali beberapa anak yang udah masuk ke dunia mimpi, misalnya Arata, yang dibawa bagaikan karung di tangan kiri Hajime, Kensuke yang digendong dengan elegan oleh Kouki, atau Rui, yang dicubit-cubit You tetep aja ga bangun (sebenarnya pengen dia tabok cuma takutnya tergolong _child abuse_ ).

Kebisingan anak-anak mulai surut, mainan yang tadinya berserakan dimana-mana, digantikan dengan futon-futon kecil yang terlihat lembut, membuat Ren ikut nguap, mikir apakah ini yang dirasakan _snow white_ pas lagi di rumah para kurcaci.

"Pa eci, Pa eci," Ichiru tarik-tarik apron Eichi, di sebelahnya juga ada Issei yang sedang memegang sebuah buku.

"Iya kenapa nak?-Eh maksudnya Icchi," Eichi tepuk jidat, gawat, udah mulai merasa menjadi orangtua.

"Kami mo minta bacain buku," Ichiru mewakili bicara, sedangkan Issei menyodorkan buku tersebut ke arah Eichi, "Buku?"

**_Mitologi Yunani dan Perbintangan_ **

' _Eh buset ngapain mereka baca ini, bikin ngantuk lah, tapi ga gini juga kali_ ,' batin Eichi kaget, tapi di luar dia senyam senyum doang, "Emang kalian ngerti isi buku ini?"

"Ya ga lah pak eci kalo ngelti ga minta bacain," Ichiru kesel, Issei ngangguk doang.

"Ini bahasannya berat, kita cari buku lain yuk, yang tentang hewan-hewan.

Akhirnya mereka berempat bersama-sama menghampiri rak buku, termasuk Shu, yang entah kenapa antusias banget ketika Eichi nawarin bacain buku juga buat dia, padahal biasanya dia dengerin lagu klasik buat tidur, tapi tawaran datang kenapa ditolak.

"Pak Eichi, kalo buku ini gimana?" Shu memberikan buku ke tangan Eichi, Eichi liat judulnya,

**_Rasa Yang Tak Terucap_ **

"Hah?"

"Pak Eci... Kalo ini?" Issei kali ini yang menawarkan

**_30 Kisah Horror di Sekolah_ **

"Astagfirullah," Eichi tiba-tiba istigfar, selanjutnya Ichiru yang nawarin buku, "Kalo ini?"

**_Cara Cepat Jadi Kaya_ **

"Siapa sih yang ngurusin rak buku isinya aneh-aneh semua," Eichi _confused_ , mencoba mencari buku yang, minimal aman buat anak, "Oke, kita baca buku ini aja!"

_**Red Riding Hood: Perempuan Berkerudung Merah** _

Setelah anak-anak masuk ke futon, Eichi udah tarik nafas hendak memulai, namun terdengar suara tangis dari sisi Kouki, ternyata Kou hendak membacakan buku _Tiga Anak Babi_ dan menggantinya dengan nama anak-anak, tapi Ryota ga mau jadi babi dan akhirnya nangis, Mamoru ikut menenangkan, "Ga apa Ryota, yang penting kita masih bersama, meski wujudnya babi!"

"Ga mau hueeee..." Ryota masih mewek, tapi berhasil ditenangin Kouki setelah dibisikin kalo dia perannya jadi babi paling lucu dan pinter, _easy_.

' _Oh keren juga ya diganti namanya gitu..._ ,' batin Eichi pengen ikutan, akhirnya ia memulai cerita.

* * *

Suatu hari, hidupnya seorang anak yang suka mengenakan kerudung merah, namanya Ichiru.

Ichiru hendak pergi membawakan Issei jajan, karena Issei lagi sakit.

Ichiru melewati jalan setapak dan melihat matahari hampir terbenam, "Wah aku halus cepat, nanti kebulu maglib!"

Tau bahwa anak-anak harus pulang sebelum magrib, Ichiru bergegas mempercepat langkahnya, namun ia kemudian berhenti begitu menemukan jalan terbelah, satu adalah jalan setapak dan melalui bukit kecil, satunya jalan menuju hutan, ia teringat pesan Issei, _"Ichilu, jangan lewat hutan ya."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Nanti kamu ketemu celigala."_

Nah sekarang Ichiru bingung, karena ada papan bertulisan "jalan di depan banjir, lewat hutan aja, lagian lebih cepat kok!

"Oh, ya udah!" namanya anak-anak, refleks saja Ichiru melangkah menuju hutan, tanpa rasa takut, dia melewati hutan sambil bernyanyi.

Sementara itu, ada seekor serigala yang daritadi memperhatikannya, anggap saja pak eichi ya...

"Wah ada mangsa nih," Serigala itu bergumam, ia berencana menerkam Ichiru dengan cara menunggunya di rumah, maka, serigala bergegas mendahului Ichiru sampai di rumah Issei.

"Iceeeei!" terdengar Ichiru memanggil di depan pintu, dibalas dengan suarah lemah yang tidak terasa familiar, "Masuk..."

"Loh Icei cualanya kok aneh gitu," Ichiru langsung berkomentar, 'Issei' menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut agar tidak ketahuan, "Serak soalnya kan sakit."  
  
"Oh gitu... Eh tapi kok Icei ga milip ama aku ya padahal kita kembal."  
  
"Karena aku pucet kali, kan sakit," jawab 'Issei' mengada-ada.  
  
"Oh gitu... Eh tapi kok Icei cekalang udah bica ngomong l sih," Ichiru nanya mulu, 'Issei' mulai kesel, "L? R kali."  
  
"Tenot tenot tenoooot!" Tiba-tiba ada suara lain dari luar rumah, oknum tersebut membuka pintu dan menunjuk ke arah 'Issei', "Aku menemukanmu, serigala Eichi!"  
  
"Apa?? Jangan-jangan kau..." Serigala tersebut akhirnya menampakkan dirinya, membuat Ichiru kaget, "Eh, Icei mana????"  
  
"Aku disini, Ichilu," Issei membuka lemari, "Aku dengel ada cuala celigala di lual langsung nelpon olang itu."  
  
"Kau, pemburu??" Serigala Eichi mulai panik, tapi Issei dan Ichiru menggeleng, "Bukan, dia pangelan dari kelajaan dekat sini."  
  
"Lah, apa urusannya denganku?" Sang serigala bingung, apakah pangeran tersebut punya hobi berburu, tetep aja nasib dia naas.  
  
"Bukan, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk tinggal di istanaku."  
  
"Hah?"  
  
Akhirnya, Issei dan Ichiru kembali mendapatkan kehidupan yang damai, dan sang serigala entah kenapa akhirnya ikut pangeran tersebut ke istana dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak tanpa takut kelaparan, tamaaat.  
  


* * *

You yang sebenarnya ga terlalu memperhatikan, masang muka "hah?" ke arah Eichi, _maksa banget alur ceritanya._  
  
Eichi yang udah capek-capek impovisasi, melihat kalau anak-anak masih pada bangun, meski posisinya udah ngantuk sih, oh ya, tidak lupa dia kembali ngeluarin hape untuk motret si kembar tidur sambil pegangan tangan.  
  
"Kacian celigalanya ya, cendilian cali makan," tiba-tiba Issei komen, yang dibalas oleh Ichiru, "Iya, kalo aku mah punya Icei, jadi ada temen."  
  
"Tenang, Ichiru, Issei, kan serigalanya udah tinggal sama aku, jadi aman," Shu entah kenapa sok meyakinkan.  
  
"Iya juga ya."  
  
"Pak Eichi, gimana? Kalo Shu jadi pangeran, mau gak ikut Shu?"  
  
"Eh?" tetap modus Shu jalan teros.  
  
Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit masih ngomongin alur cerita tadi, dan selip dikit fotoin satu ruangan yang _full_ anak-anak pada tidur, perlahan satu per satu dari mereka terlelap, Eichi juga ikutan ngantuk sih, apalagi liat Ren dengan polosnya ikut ketiduran, tambah pengen memejamkan mata deh.  
  
Baru aja nguap, tiba-tiba...  
  
"Hueeeeee..." kembali terdengar suara tangisan, kali ini dari kubu You, ternyata Iku kebangun dan tiba-tiba nangis, awww...  
  
Tapi untungnya, yang lain ga ada yang kebangun, setelah Iku kembali tertidur, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ruangan ke dapur biar ga ganggu, kecuali Ren karena kan ketiduran.

* * *

"Berapa jam lagi nih?" Shiki melihat jam, "Gue ga ngerti sistem tk gimana."  
  
"Lu ga pernah tk pak?" You nyindir, Shiki bales balik, " _Sorry_ , gue _homeschooling_ (tapi boong)."  
  
"Apa bener kita bakal pulang nih? Kok aku jadi ikut bingung," Eichi menoleh ke Hajime, karena dia yang paling paham.  
  
"Kalo Shun udah ngomong kita bakal pulangnya nanti, ya gue juga ga bisa apa-apa," Hajime ternyata udah nyerah, keknya dia sendiri juga udah capek pengen guling-guling ikut Ren ke alam mimpi, siapa tau pulang.  
  
"Ya udah, yang sabar aja sih gaes, Shun-san juga ga bisa kita ajak diskusi, mau gimana lagi, kita istirahat dulu aja yuk, Ren aja udah tidur," Kouki dengan senyum _healing_ ngajak yang lain tiduran, kasian, beban pikirannya pada nambah gara-gara nyasar ke sini.  
  
"Iya deh..."  
  
"Bener juga, yok rebahan dulu."  
  
Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ikut guling-guling melemaskan diri, sambil maen hape, _browsing_ , baca buku, liat-liat foto yang tadi diambil, ya begitulah.  
  
Minimal, untuk saat ini, mereka bisa istirahat sejenak.

* * *

"Eichi," tiba-tiba Hajime nge-chat, masih sambil rebahan, ternyata dia bikin grup wa tulisannya _"guru tk isekai"_  
  
Eichi: Kenapa?  
  
Kouki: Loh, udah ada grup aja  
  
Shiki: woy napa tiba2 ada frup wa nih?  
  
Shiki: *grup, sorry typo  
  
You: guru tk isekai astagaa  
  
Hajime: Share foto2 tadi kesini y  
  
Eichi: elaaah wwww oke (emot jempol)  
  
 _Ternyata raja Hajime aja gemes sama anak kecil,_ gumam Eichi.  
  
Hajime emang gemes liat anak kecil, untuk saat ini,  
  
Namun dia ga tau, apa yang akan menantinya setelah anak-anak itu bangun.  
  
Tapi sekarang yaaa waktunya liat-liat foto Haru, Aoi, Arata, Kakeru, Koi, versi kecil dulu, jarang-jarang dia liat muka mereka tapi bawaannya ga mau marah ye kan.  
  
 **To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter akan berfokus pada Tsukiuta! Bagaimana You dan Hajime meng-handle Procella dan Gravi, dan apakah mereka segera berpulang-eh maksudnya pulang ke dunia mereka?? Tunggu kelanjutannya!


	5. The Finale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK Bulan Chapter Final! Kali ini giliran Hajime dan You. / "Hoho, kalo lame-lame gini enaknya maen petak umpet!" / "Cuit tuh yang gimana ya? Lui lupa." "Yang gini gini loh luiii." "Oh…" / Bagaimana Hajime dan You ngurusin rekan-rekannya dalam bentuk bocah? Dan akankah mereka berhasil pulang? Selamat membaca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukino Production  
> Characters: Tsukiuta gengs  
> Warnings: Masih gaje, masih OOC, bocah overload
> 
> Chapter final! Akhirnya hahahaha setelah terabaikan untuk waktu yang lama, saya mohon maaf dan selamat tahun baru, uhuy! Chapter terakhir berfokus pada Pak Haji dan You yang dipusingkan oleh rekan-rekannya sendiri, apakah mereka bisa kembali ke dunianya? Selamat membaca!

**The Finale: Petak Umpet**

* * *

Hajime dan You kembali terheran-heran. Pasalnya, mereka yang tadi sempet rehat sejenak, adem ayem maen hape, sekarang kembali dikelilingi bocah-bocah energik yang lari-lari di sekitar mereka.

"Hajime, ini masih mimpi kan?" You berharap, tapi sayangnya Hajime menggeleng, "Gak, You, ini kenyataan."

Hajime mengangkat kaki kanannya, menunjukkan bocah berambut putih yang nempel kek monyet, "Nih, buktinya."

"Pak Jime!" sahut si putih bahagia abis di _noticed_ , sementara Kai dan Haru berusaha untuk mencabut (?) Shun dari kakinya.

Shiki dari kejauhan masih keliatan capek, sempet ngopi sih, tapi tetep aja mukanya suram, kalo kata Tsubasa tadi, "Pa ciki kayak panda! Tapi ga lucu!"

Eichi, Kouki, dan Ren juga sama, mereka kembali dikelilingi anak-anak yang energinya udah terisi full setelah tidur siang, semua pada ngajakin main.

Ren menoleh meminta pertolongan, "Hajime-san…"

Hajime, yang lagi-lagi beban hidupnya terus bertambah, padahal belum berkeluarga, akhirnya kembali memberikan solusi, "Yuk semuanya kita keluar aja…"

"Yeeeeey…" anak-anak pada bersorak, mereka mengikuti para guru dengan tertib berbaris ke belakang, kecuali Kakeru, Koi, Tsubasa, dan Nozomu, yang udah risuh kek rebutan makanan gratis.

* * *

"Jangan jauh-jauh yaa maennyaaa…" sahut Eichi _overprotective_ melihat anak-anak pada maen kemana-mana, tidak lupa ia keluarkan lagi hapenya untuk menangkap momen si kembar lari kecil sambil pegangan tangan. _Meanwhile_ Kouki berdiri aja di sampingnya sambil senyam senyum.

"Enak juga ya kalo ada tempat maen gini kita gak perlu –EH NOZOMU GA BOLEH MAKAN ITU!" Ren ga jadi merasa lega begitu melihat Nozomu hampir memasukkan cetakan pasir berbentuk ikan ke dalam mulutnya.

Uniknya, Procella dan Gravi entah kenapa malah nempel sama Hajime dan You, mereka memandang satu sama lain bingung mau ngapain, Shun, yang masih di kaki, akhirnya bersuara lagi, "Pak Jime ayok maiiiin…"

"Perasaan dia anak lu kok nyasar ke gue sih…" bisik Hajime, mau disenyumin juga Hajime rasanya ogah, You juga, "Kek ga kenal Shun aja pak…"

"Eh eh kita mainnya lame-lame yuk, kita ikutan juga ya Pak yooo," Yoru menarik-narik celana You, yang untungnya ga kedodoran.

"…Ya udah deh, terserah kalian," You akhirnya jongkok agar setara dengan anak-anak, "Mau main apa nih?"

"Hoho, kalo lame-lame gini enaknya maen petak umpet!" sahut Koi, yang lain ngikut aja.

"Oke, Pak Hajime yang jaga ya," Hajime udah mau ngalah, tapi dicegah oleh Aoi, "Eh, ga adil dong kalo gicu, kita cuit lah cuit!"

"Cuit tuh yang gimana ya? Lui lupa," Rui narik-narik baju Iku dan nanya dengan tampang polos, Iku menjawab sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, "Yang gini gini loh luiii."

"Oh…"

"Eh aku cuka kalah kalo begicu, batu guntin keltas aja!" Kai tiba-tiba protes, dia dan Haru udah keburu ngos-ngosan abis narik Shun dari kaki Hajime daritadi ga lepas-lepas, Haru juga ga nyambung mereka mau ngapain, "Eh gimana tadi? Gimana? Ulang dong Halu ga dengel."

"Pfft...halu," Hajime yang mendengar Shiki menahan tawa ngasih deathglare, _jangan ngetawain anak gue._

"Kita mo maen petak umpet, telus nentuin yang jaga pake bacu guntin keltas," Aoi menjelaskan, nadanya sih kek dia versi dewasa tapi ngomongnya tetep aja anak kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong, maou-sama bukannya dengerin malah rekues Pak Eichi buat foto dia sama Hajime, katanya mau buat _before after_ nanti pas nikah.

"Eh, gimana tadi? Ulang ulang Chun ga dengel!" hasrat You untuk nabok menjadi-jadi, dan Hajime menepuk pundaknya seakan ikut berempati.

* * *

"Bacu guntin keltass!"

"Lui, kan tadi celitanya bacu guntin keltas, bukan cuit."

"Eh? Ah ohiya Lui lupa."

"Ulang."

"Bacu guntin keltass!"

"Eh Alata culang, belakangan!"

"Ga kok! Kakelun cuuzon! Ya udah deh, ulang, males belantem."

"Bacu guntin keltass!"

"Yaaah Halu kalah."

"Haru, itu berarti Haru menang, yang kalah Pak You," jidat You mulai berdenyut-denyut, posenya udah kek bungkus palamex, untung Hajime orangnya penyabar (alias sebenarnya gregetan tapi mukanya _stoic_ ).

Dari kejauhan, ada Shiki dan Kouki lagi duduk-duduk di atas ban ngeliatin mereka, Shiki keknya emang butuh cahaya Kouki deh, siapa tau random aja gitu dapet berkah.

"Mereka tahan banget ya ngadepin anak sebanyak itu, gue tiga aja capek."

"Ahaha, tapi buktinya Shiki-san bisa kok."

"Ya iyalah Takamura Shiki gitu loh... gue pengen ngomong gitu tapi lu liat sendiri muka gue udah begini."

"Hahaha."

"Pak shiki! Pak shiki!" Tiba-tiba ada suara di belakang Shiki, daripada noleh, dia cuma bales, "Napa? Sini lu ke depan."

Sang anak pun menunjukkan wujudnya (?) di hadapan Shiki, itu chibi Shu, mukanya nampak kesal, "Pak shiki, apa hubungan pak shiki sama pak eichi? Pas shu tanya pak eichi katanya kalian deket!"

"Hah?" bahkan Kouki ikut melongo.

Sekarang Shiki juga ikut berpose ala bungkus palamex, plis jangan libatkan gue dalam urusan perbucinan lu.

* * *

"Pak You mulai ya," You sudah pasang posisi di bawah salah satu pohon, yang lain di belakangnya tengah bersiap-siap untuk bubar mencari tempat persembunyian, "Satu..."

"...Halu mo ikut pak jime," Haru menarik-narik apron Hajime, belum sempat ia membalas, terdengar si putih kembali nempel, "Ga dong, pak jime cama chun."

"Dua..." You pura-pura ga denger.

"Ih aku pen ikutan dong kalo gitu," Kai yang tadi udah sembunyi di deket situ malah balik lagi pengen gabung.

"TIGAAA..." You sengaja menaikkan suaranya biar bocah-bocah di belakang segera sembunyi, _pake acara rebutan Hajime lagi kalian elaaah..._

"Ya udah ayok kita sembunyi bareng," Hajime udah ga peduli dan ngikut aja mereka mau ngajak ke mana.

"Empat..."

"Eh, ke cana ajaaa... Tempat aku tadiiii..."

"Ah gamau Kai, dicitu mah maci keliatan, Halu tau, dicana aja!"

"Limaaa..."

"Ckckck, ceman-ceman, bialkan maocama yang memilih."

"Enaaaam..."

"Ya udah terserah dimana ayok nanti waktunya abis," Hajime tiba-tiba menghayati banget maen petak umpetnya pengen cepet-cepet sembunyi.

* * *

"Sembilaaan... Sepuluh! Oke siap ga siap ya," You membalikkan badannya dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada pink dan kuning yang sembunyi di belakang Ren,

...tepat di depannya.

Ren ngasih gestur tanda x dan You, sebagai orang dewasa yang bijak, memutuskan untuk belok mencari yang lain.

"Uwaw, kita ga keliatan cembunyi belakang pa len!" bisik si kuning, yang dibalas oleh si pink, "Pa len hebat!"

Ren hahahehe doang.

Selanjutnya You mendengar suara bisikan dari terowongan di bawah perosotan, tak sengaja dua anak kembar lewat dengan matanya masih melirik ke satu arah, ketauan deh kalo di dalem ada orangnya, terdengar juga suara dua anak kecil.

"Aoi-chan, Arata, ketemu!" You menengok ke dalam terowongan dan menemukan Aoi dengan ekspresi kaget bersama Arata, "Kaget, pa yooooo..."

"Eh...maaf maaf," You malah merasa bersalah, setelah itu ia kembali mengelilingi sekitar terowongan dan kembali terlihat si kuning dan pink, tapi dari belakang, dengan malas ia menyahut, "Koi, Kakeru, ketemu..."

Mereka noleh dan kecewa begitu melihat You di belakangnya, Koi nabok jidat, "Dali belakang kecauan lah!"

Selanjutnya, You berpindah menuju arena bermain yang berbeda, tidak lupa cek di kerumunan anak-anak lain, siapa tau nyasar.

Benar saja, ada Rui nyasar main sama Sora, Dai, dan Mamoru di kotak pasir.

* * *

"Yolu-can! Lui ilang!" Iku berbisik ke arah Yoru begitu Rui yang tadi ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba ilang.

"Hah?... Alamak Lui malah maen cama cola cama mamolu!" Yoru tepok jidat, matanya dengan gesit langsung menemukan si anak nyasar, namun naas, predator You sudah mendekat.

"Luiiiiii!"

* * *

"Rui," dengan entengnya You menepuk pundak kecil Rui.

Rui noleh, "Iya, pak yo?"

"Kan tadi Rui lagi maen petak umpet..."

"Oh iya ya..."

"Ketemu..."

* * *

Yoru dan Iku hanya bisa diam melihat Rui yang digandeng ke bawah pohon di mana Kakeru dkk berkumpul.

Sempet-sempetnya Rui dadah ke arah Sora, Dai, dan Mamoru.

Dan ke arah mereka.

* * *

Kali ini You hanya mengamati dari bawah pohon, heran, kok Hajime yang gede gitu juga ga keliatan.

"Kemana tuh bapak, apa ga mau ngasih hint ke gue?" pikirnya, "Dah lah, cari Yoru sama Iku dulu."

Ia yang jeli dan sempat menangkap Rui dadah dadah ke suatu arah, langsung cus ke semak-semak tak jauh dari kotak pasir.

"Ba!" ia kembali mengagetkan dua bocah yang ternyata memang berada disana, "Pak yo kaget tauk!"

"Hehe, maaf, maaf," sepertinya You mulai keasikan maen...

* * *

"...Kok You ga keliatan sih gue segede gini?" batin Hajime, heran kenapa dirinya (dan anak-anak lain) bisa masuk ke babak final sedangkan badannya saat ini adalah yang paling gede.

Tapi ia memperhatikan You juga nampak kebingungan mencari sosoknya dari tadi, padahal dia dan yang lain bersembunyi di semak-semak tak jauh dari Iku dan Yoru.

"Ooooi... kalian pada kemana sih?" You mulai kelihatan nyerah, ia lambai-lambai berharap Hajime dkk melihatnya.

Anak yang lain juga ikutan nyariin, takut kalau ternyata teman-temannya pada diculik.

"Dicini looooh," sahut Shun, untuk sesaat Hajime kebingungan, "...eh?"

"Chun mana?" Haru menyadarkannya, membuat Hajime auto berdiri mencari sosok maou-sama, "LAH SHUN LO DIMANA?"

"EH HAJIME!" You ikut teriak, akhirnya keliatan sosok rekannya itu, anak-anak dengan polosnya senyum ke Hajime, "Pak jime ketemu~!"

"YOU, SHUN ILANG!"

"HAH? GA BISA PULANG DONG KITA!" kalimat itu bikin para guru noleh ke mereka berdua, udah dag dig dug daritadi mikir ada apa, kirain takut anaknya ilang ternyata takut ga bisa pulang.

"Dicini looooh," senyap-senyap suara Shun kembali terdengar, namun entah kenapa mereka bingung dari mana asalnya, akhirnya Hajime mulai panik beneran, "Hah? Dimana sih?"

"Sini kita bantuin juga," Eichi dan yang lain ikut bergerak, mereka mencari di setiap tempat di halaman, mulai dari belakang semak-semak, atas pohon, sampai masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dicini looooh, yakk dikit lagiiii ke kanaaan eh, ke kiliiii," Shun masih berbicara sambil tertawa, malah bikin yang lain kesel, karena tetep gatau dari mana asal tuh suara, "Chun kemanaaaa?"

"Kecini looh ceman-cemaaaan."

"Hm...oh!" tiba-tiba Koi sok paham, ia akhirnya menghampiri Hajime dan menarik-narik apronnya, "Koi tau, pak jime!"

"Eh? Ah iya," Hajime kembali bingung karena ia melihat You ditarik Yoru dengan kalimat yang sama, "Yolu tau pak yo!"

"Pak Eichi, Shun tau Shu kemana-eh kebalik, Shu tau Shun kemana, ayo ikut Shu."

"Eh? O-oke?"

"Pa leeen, ciniii cinii ikut colaaaa!"

"Eh? Eh? Loh kok beda-beda?"

"Pa koooou, kita juga tauuuu!"

"Iya iya..."

"Pa cikiiii cusss!"

"Woy Tsub lu salah kali kok kesana?"

Mereka malah saling menjauhi satu sama lain, para guru tambah panik, takut kalau Shun merencanakan sesuatu atau minimal, yaaa berbuat aneh-aneh lah.

* * *

"Kalian yakin dia ada disini?" Eichi melirik ke anak-anak di belakangnya, yang tanpa ragu pada ngangguk-ngangguk.

Sekarang mereka lagi ada di dapur, jongkok di salah satu kabinet di bawah wastafel.

"Hah? Ga ada apa-apa kok-WUAAAAH!" tiba-tiba dia ditendang dari belakang, membuatnya seketika memejamkan mata siap nubruk pipa air, tapi rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang bikin Eichi segera membuka mata.

Eichi kedap-kedip, "...Eh?"

* * *

"S-Sora-senp, eh maksudnya Sora, beneran ada disini?"

"Cola ga pelnah calah!"

"Iya benel ada kok pa len! Moli juga tau!"

"T-tapi kan kita udah ngecek disini tadi..." Ren dan Soara mengarah ke bawah terowongan tempat Aoi dan Arata tadi sembunyi, terowongan itu lumayan besar, tapi ya tetep aja Ren bisa liat kalo ga ada orang di dalamnya.

"Ga ada tuh..."

"Pa len pejem mata!"

"Eh? Ah iya? WUAAAH!" Ren tiba-tiba ditendang, membuatnya tersungkur ke atas pasir, eh, tapi kok lembut ya?

* * *

"Ayo, pak kou! Buka!" Mata growth chibi berbinar-binar, Kouki bingung apa yang menyenangkan dari melihatnya buka pintu kamar mandi.

"Catu...dua...tiga!"

"Eh? AWAS!" hitung mundur yang dipikir buat buka kamar mandi ternyata buat nendang dia dari belakang, hampir aja jantungnya copot mikir kepala mendarat di lantai kamar mandi.

_Unless..._

* * *

"...lu nyuruh gue masuk sono?"

"Gapapa kok pak ciki," gapapa dari Rikka tidak berhasil menenangkannya, masa dia harus masuk got nyariin Shun? Gaada aernya sih tapi tetep aja...

"Ga mungkinlah dia ada disini."

"Pak ciki mikil gitu makanya dia dicini!" Tsubasa memberikan pembelaan sementara Dai ngangguk doang, untuk sesaat Shiki percaya, _iya juga ya._

"Udah, macuk canaaaa!" ketiga anak itu menendang Shiki sampe kejungkel ke dalem got, Shiki latah, "EH GOBLOK, TSUB!"

* * *

"Firasat gue ga enak..." You merasa mendengar teriakan entah suara siapa aja, yang bikin serem adalah setelah teriakan itu, ada suara anak-anak tertawa, horror banget, "Betewe sejak kapan disini ada gudang?"

"Buat balang-balang kalo ada acala!" Kai menjelaskan, _tau aja nih anak, emang berapa lama sih dia tk disini..._

"Oke, Shun, lo di dalem?" You mengetuk pintu, ga ada balesan.

"Buka aja pa yo!" Iku menunggu-nunggu, yang lain juga terlihat semangat, firasat tambah ga enak...

"Oke! EH WOY! GUAH!" You sadar dia ditendang dari belakang pas balik badan malah kena ke perut,

Pandangannya juga mulai gelap.

* * *

"Dalem lemari?"

"Ho oh," Hajime menatap Haru dkk. Mereka masang ekspresi yakin 100℅ ada Shun di dalam lemari di hadapan mereka semua.

"Oke..." Hajime tanpa ragu membuka pintu lemari meski dia dari tadi denger bunyi teriakan juga, dia cuma mikir, _pasti ulah Shun._

"Pak jime!" Benar saja, ada Shun di dalamnya, Hajime menghela nafas lega, setidaknya, nih bocah gak kenapa-napa, tapi...

"Eh?" Shun tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya dan Hajime merasakan anak-anak lain mendorongnya dari belakang, "Eh? Eh? Gaes, hati-hati!"

"Bai bai pak jime~!"

* * *

"Hajime!"

Hajime membuka mata, di depannya sudah ada You, ia tidak mengenakan apron, dari wajahnya juga nampak ekspresi panik tapi lega, "Hah? You?"

"Bro, kita udah balik!"

"Heh? Serius?" Hajime tengok kanan kiri, Procella dan Gravi masih ngumpul kek tadi pagi, tapi mereka menatap You dan Hajime dengan heran, Haru jadi yang pertama menegur, "Ada apa? Kok kalian bangun tidur kaget gitu?"

"Oh, kita tadi-"

BUAK

Ada yang buka pintu, ternyata Eichi, Shiki, Ren, dan Kouki, "KALIAN JUGA UDAH BALIK?"

"Eh? Eh?" Procella dan Gravi bingung melihat yang lain tiba-tiba mampir ke _dorm_ mereka.

"Gue kaget tau tiba-tiba digampar Tsubasa dia bilang 'siapa yang goblok hah'? Ternyata gue dah balik."

"A-aku juga, begitu bangun kok lagi ada di kasur kata Sou-nii aku ketiduran di depan tv."

"Aku juga sama, pas bangun lagi di depan tv terus ada selimut, kata Ryota aku ketiduran."

"K-kalo kata Ichiru aku lagi di dapur tiba-tiba jatoh, mereka panik hampir aja aku mau dibawa Shu ke rumah sakit!"

"...Shun mana?" Hajime dan You mencari sosok pembuat ulah, Shun, lagi duduk-duduk sambil minum teh dengan sok imut senyum ke arah mereka, "Hehe maaf ga sengaja."

"SHUUUUUUUN!"

"Fufufu, yang penting kalian pulang dan hidup bahagia selamanya, tamaaaaat," Shun tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari dan semua orang di hadapannya jatuh pingsan.

Sepertinya petualangan (baca: penderitaan) mereka belum selesai sampai disana.

"Next isekaaaai..."

* * *

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya petualangan Hajime dkk. di TK bulan selesaaai. Apakah akan ada isekai selanjutnya? Siapa yang nyasar? Atau justru ada petualangan yang lebih normal?
> 
> ...nanti ya kalo saya ada ide dan waktu :")
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir! *menyeka airmata* See you later!


End file.
